dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Archers Legacy (TV Series)
The Archers Legacy is a spin-off show of Wonder Woman that takes place on Earth-19.It takes place in Star City and centers around a group of heroes known as Archers Legacy, who have taken the duty to protect Star City while it's main guardian, the Green Arrow has joined the Justice League formed by Wonder Man to recruit new heroes and protect their Earth from other-worldly threats. The original team consisted of Roy Harper / Arsenal, Mia Dearden / Artemis, Jack Wheeler / Red Arrow, Stephanie Crock / Tigress and Connor Queen / Speedy with the team led by Arsenal. It is created by Greg Berlanti , Damon Lindelof, Sarah Schechter It aired in 2019-2020 Cast * Dan Stevens as Roy Harper / Arsenal-23/23 (Crime Syndicate: Phantom)- 1/23 * Haley Ramm as Mia Dearden / Artemis- 23/23 (Crime Syndicate: Deadeye)- 1/23 * Alex Pettyfer as Jack Wheeler / Red Arrow- 23/23 (Crime Syndicate: Dark Arrow)-1/23 * Alexander Gould as Connor Queen / Speedy- 23/23 (Crime Syndicate: The Hood)- 1/23 * Sarah Grey as Stephanie Crock / Tigress- 19/23 (Crime Syndicate: Sportsmaster)-1/23 * Jeremy Irons as Eddie Feyers- 18/23 * Nathalie Emmanuel as Naomi Singh-20/23 * Denzel Washington as Walter Steele- 14/23 * Taylor Kinney as Detective Billy Malone- 19/23 * Mario Lopez as Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo- 15/22 Recurring * Jessica De Gouw as Dinah Lance / Black Canary- 4/23 * Josh Holloway as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow- 5/23 (Crime Syndicate: Hawkeye) * Aaron Paul as Simon Lacroix / Speedy / Komodo- 12/23 * Liev Schreiber as Lawrence Crock / Sportsmaster- 7/23 * Sam Rockwell as Constantine Drakon- 1/23 (Flashbacks) * Oded Fehr as Earth-19 Ra's Al Ghul- 3/23 * Katie Holmes as Brianna Stone- 17/23 * Tyler Hoechlin as Harold Kleis / Wonder Man- 5/23 (Crime Syndicate: Ultra Man)- 1/23 * Gemma Arterton as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman- 2/23 (Crime Syndicate: Ultra Woman)- 1/23 * Hayley Atwell as Ava Prince- 1/23 * Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Darnell- 1/23 * Morena Baccarin as Kathy Kane / Batwoman- 4/23 * Columbus Short as August Ervin / Icon- 4/23 * Matt Lanter as Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman- 1/23 * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz / Brian Elliot / Martian Manhunter- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: White Martian)- 1/23 * Paul Dano as Temple Fugate / Clock King Earth-19- 4/23 * Alfred Molina as Werner Zytle / Count Vertigo- 3/23 * Lucy Liu as China White- 2/23 * Jon Hamm as Big Game- 3/23 * Nathan Jones as Brick / Danny Brickwell * Nicolas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 2/23 (Crime Syndicate: Overman) * Rose Leslie as Lois Lane-Kent- 1/23 * Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross / Vibe- 1/23 * Anna Kendrick as Lana Lang- 1/23 * Tom Cavanagh as Earth-Two Emil "Emmet" Hamilton-1/23 * Emile Hirsch as Time Remnant Julian Dorn * Jessica Camacho as Cynthia Reynolds / Gypsy Earth-42 * Dominic Purcell as Earth-20 Lester Buchinsky / Ignition * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: Gotham) * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon- 1/23 * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth- 1/23 * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox / Batwing- 1/23 * Tristan Wilds as Duke Thomas / Lark- 1/23 * Colton Haynes as Dick Grayson / Target- 1/23 * Juliana Harkavy as Holly Robinson / Catwoman- 1/23 * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom- 1/23 * Megalyn Echinwoke as Mari McCabe-Palmer / Vixen- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: Hellcat) * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle / White Cat- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: White Canary) * Topher Grace as Ralph Dibny / Elongated Man- 1/23 * Jesse Spencer as Buddy Baker / Animal Man- 1/23 * Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: Deathstorm)-1/23 * Luc Roderique as Jason Rutsch / Firestorm- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: Deathstorm)-1/23 (Final Season) * Wentworth Miller as Alex Trent / Bloodsport / Captain Sport- 1/23 1/23 * Michael B. Jordan as Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: Whirlwind) * Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Citizen Steel- 1/23 * Nicole Beharie as Belle Duncan / Bumblebee ll / Killer Bee- 1/23 1/23 * Blake Lively as Selina Kyle / The Panther Earth-Two / Black Cat- 1/23 * Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl Seasons Edit Season 1: An Archers Legacy (October 2019 - May 2020) When Green Arrow is invited by Wonder Man to help them recruit members for an elite team of superheroes called the Justice League, he leaves Star City in the hands of his 5 most trustful sidekicks, Arsenal, Artemis, Red Arrow, Tigress and his son, Speedy. Managing the Arrowcave and watched over by Eddie Feyers and Naomi Singh, the team of five, called Archers Legacy must protect the city first from a new formidable villain rising from the shadows known as Komodo, a vigilante whose been causing mass-killings all over the city and wants to kill Green Arrow. As the Archers Legacy must learn to act as a team to stop the Komodo , they also gain help from Wonder Woman, Superman, and the Justice League. In the midst of their battle against Komodo they must also clean up the city after he has released many Blackgate prisoners, including Clock King, Star City Slayer, Count Vertigo, China White, and Dr. Light. The main theme of Season 1 will be legacy. The CW made a deal with Warner Bros. to include their own version of Justice League in the Knightverse, but they were only allowed to put it on one show, so the CW put it on The Archers Legacy. The Archers Legacy, while being a show based off of Team Arrow, it is also an opportunity to show Justice League on TV, so many episodes in the series also include the Justice League. Big Bad: Komodo Episodes # "Pilot"- Oliver Queen (Josh Holloway), is visited by Harold Kleis AKA Wonder Man, and Wonder Woman, who presents him with an offer to join Wonder Man in recruiting a team called the Justice League to protect the universe from different threats. Oliver tells them that he will think about the invitation, and leaves as Green Arrow when Naomi Singh alerts him to a gang operation. Green Arrow goes alone, taking down the members of a gang. Arsenal then arrives, defeating a thug who was about to shoot Green Arrow. At the Arrowcave, Roy and Oliver catch up on old times with Roy revealing that he recently moved back to Star City as a SCPD detective. Oliver congratulates him on coming back to the city, and reveals that he might join the Justice League therefore, he will need someone to protect Star City while he is gone. Roy claims that he hasn't put on the Arsenal suit in a while, and needed something to do. Later, Oliver has a meeting with Naomi, Roy, Eddie and Walter Steele, who supports Oliver's decision for Roy to lead a team of vigilantes to protect Star City. Oliver and Roy head to a warehouse where Mia Dearden, Jack Wheeler, Stephanie Crock, and Connor Queen, Oliver's son are waiting. Oliver announces his intentions of leaving Star City to join the Justice League and wants Roy to be the leader of the team. Later, Oliver participates in a training session with the team and nearly defeats them all. He then leaves to join the Justice League asking Eddie and Naomi to watch over the team.Meanwhile, a criminal known as The Sportsmaster breaks into a Queen Industries facility, and has his gang kill all the guards and steals a high tech weapon. Roy and Detective Billy Malone investigate the scene of the crime, learning that Sportsmaster has returned to Star City in order to use a high tech weapon and also learning that he is connected to Stephanie somehow. Stephanie visits Roy at the SCPD and warns him to stop the investigation. Roy questions her, and she reveals that he is her father. The team head to the Arrowcave, where she tells them that Green Arrow faced him 6 years ago, when he began a robbing people in order to take care of Stephanie. Naomi gets a lead, and presents Stephanie with her own costume. Sportsmaster kidnaps the mayor and his alderman, and reveals that if he doesn't have Stephanie back, he will kill everyone. The team engages Sportsmaster's gang, as Artemis, Red Arrow and Speedy defeat members of the gang and save the alderman. Arsenal and Stephanie manage to corner Sportsmaster, who feels disgusted that she would turn on her own father and that she made the wrong choice. He then prepares to press the button, but Arsenal shoots an arrow at his arm, injuring him. They engage in a heated fight, with Arsenal successfully defeating him. In the end, the SCPD arrive and arrests Sportsmaster. At Big Belly Burger, Naomi and the team come up with potential names for the team, and she suggests "The Arrow Squad" , but Roy comes up with the name of "Archers Legacy" which the rest of the team agrees with.Stephanie also decides to give her alter-ego the name of "Tigress". Arthur Light visits Lawrence in prison, revealed to have a plan with the weapon and that he will find a way for him to break out of jail. He then manipulates light, and disappears as we see Lawrence staring into the distance staring at a photo of Arsenal. # "Archers Legacy"- The Archers Legacy go up against robbers who have been trying to hijack an armored vehicle. Artemis and Speedy manage to take down some of the criminals, as Red Arrow, Tigress and Arsenal destroy the main convoy but the convoy suddenly derails into a building injuring a bunch of people, as Roy looks on. Roy has been blaming himself because innocent people lost their lives, because of a decision he made. Roy goes to Walter for advice who says that when Oliver first started out he had a few mishaps with fighting criminals and needed guidance from his allies. He also tells Roy that he knows it must be tough to have to become a leader of a team, but with help from his friends he can effectively live up to his responsibilities. Things get more complicated, when Brianna Stone (Katie Holmes), Roy's childhood friend returns to Star City to investigate The Archers Legacy believing them to be frauds. Roy tries to persuade Brianna into stopping her investigation on the team, but she starts realizing that they came in when the Green Arrow left. Arthur Light and his henchman break into Magnus labs, and kill the guards, Arthur then absorbs the light. The SCPD arrive, as Roy tries to stop him. However, Light manages to escape by using his abilities. Naomi reveals to the team that Arthur Light worked at Magnus labs, and wanted his technology to be mass produced world wide. However, his board members called him crazy and that his invention could be too dangerous. Naomi discovers that Arthur plans on assassinating CEO William Magnus, and pin points the location with Roy telling everyone to suit up. As William Magnus is starting his speech about the "future of technology", Brianna Stone, Billy Malone, Walter Steele, and Mia's foster father Commissioner Nudocerdo are among who attend.Dr. Light and his men break in and start shooting everyone. The Archers Legacy arrive and take down Dr. Light's men, as Arsenal rescues Brianna. He then tells her to run, and she leaves. He prepares to kill William, until Arsenal shoots him with a magnetic arrow. They then engage in hand to hand combat, and manages to defeat him from shooting an explosive arrow at his armored chest which destroys the suit and knocks him out. Later, Eddie and Walter film The Archers Legacy announcing that the Green Arrow might be gone, but they will become the cities next protector until Green Arrow returns again. In the end, a Japanese drug lord China White (Lucy Liu), is looking at the news of The Archers Legacy and claims they have a "job" to finish their, as she takes a plane to Star City. # "Leader"- The Yazuka gang rob a Star City mob bank, murdering a rival gang until there is only one gang left led by the mysterious leader China White. Meanwhile, the team have been struggling with who will be the leader, and Roy goes to Eddie about it who says "I know you made a mistake and I know an innocent life is hurt because of it but we all make mistakes, Roy. We're all Human. That's why Oliver wanted you to become the leader of this little group of yours. Your humanity is what makes you his greatest asset and one of his most trusted allies. He believes in you, Roy, and so do I. Now you can either let someone else take charge and wallow in your worries or take charge and prove that you can more than make up for your mistakes with victories." Roy thanks Eddie as he gets a call from Naomi at the SCPD headquarters. Roy goes to SCPD, where he learns that she dates Detective Malone and that a suspect known as Lau was connected to the Yazuka. Roy, Naomi, and Billy learn that Lau wants to do business with Queen Industries, however they all work together to kidnap him before he can escape the law's jurisdiction. Later that night, the Yazkua gang attack SCPD and begin shooting every officer in the building. China then has her top member Kuno Nobuatsu kill Lau. As they then blow up parts of the SCPD, injuring several officers as Commissioner Nudocerdo tries to get a good shot but they manage to escape. While they leave, the Yazuka are attacked by a female vigilante who uses sonic cry to subdue them. She then engages China White in hand to hand combat, but China manages to gain the upper hand. The Archers Legacy arrive, and take down a few members. Arsenal then faces Nobuatsu in a major fight, however he injures him and the gang manage to escape. Black Canary then chastises the team for even getting involved, and that she could taken them down by herself. Connor then recognizes that Black Canary used to be a member of Team Arrow with his father, and Black Canary knocks them down with her canary cry, telling them to back off. She then disappears as Roy and the team look on. Later, Naomi identifies the Black Canary as Dinah Lance who used to date Oliver before he left to join the Justice League. She is able to find her hideout with help from Eddie, so Roy and Naomi arrive and persuade Dinah to work with them in taking down the Yazuka. Dinah agrees because she wants Star City to be safe, but not because of Oliver's team. China White and the Yazuka begins killing more people, and China steals a sonic weapon to destroy the city. Commissioner Nudocerdo calls The Archers Legacy, asking them to stop China and her gang, which Roy TBA # "Star City's Finest"- # "Big Game"- # "Rise Of the Komodo"- # "The League"- # "Darkest Of Universes"- # "Initiative"- # "Family Ties"- # "Over and Done"- # "The Lethal Sport"- # "Superman Returns"- # "Throne Of Atlantis"- # "Reign of the Komodo"- # "Fragments"- # "Under the Komodo"- # "The Legend Of Simon Lacroix"- # "Eternal"- # "Darkest Night"- # "Revenge of the Komodo"- # "Kings Of Star City"- # "Honor Those Who Have Fallen"- Category:The Archers Legacy Category:TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:2019-2020 Category:CW Category:Live Action Category:Green Arrow Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44